Give Up the Ghost: TD Next Generation
by thehugbandit
Summary: When Tina and Huck arrive at McLean's abandoned castle in an undisclosed location, they're hoping their careers as actors will take off as the promise of a TD revival series is sure to catch the attention of millions. Unfortunately, bodies start dropping and what seemed like a harmless gig is looking more like a dangerous ploy. (A "Next Generation" fanfiction)
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sun had been taken prisoner. Once warm, welcoming, and friendly she now found herself held hostage by heavy dark rain clouds. Trapped in a foggy gray cage, she dared not shine and slowly her touching orange light dissolved leaving the world below her murky and dull, like a gloomy black and white horror movie.

To add to the touch, a low fog started rolling in from the cluster of high snow covered mountains. They engulfed the ground in their dark haze making it impossible to see the muddy ground. Not a single flower thought to bud in this sunless world. Death linger in the air, tormenting any unsuspecting soul. The only redeeming quality of this hellish earth was a long forgotten castle that had lived to see much better days. Though inside a certain aged and classic dust covered beautifully decorated walls and marble floors, the outside of the small landmark had undergone some war. Weathered and unattended for centuries, the once stone walls had chipped and crumbled away, and whatever had survived the war was now covered in moss and ivy. Yes, Death had his clutches on the land. He was proud of the fact he'd run off all creation long ago, and anyone foolish enough to step foot in the premises, he'd happily chase away.

As if on cue, a slender silhouette shaped through the thick gray cloud. The strut suggested that of a female girl, and as she approached, it became clearer that Death could not claim her. The fog began retreating revealing her true form. A woman in her mid-twenties.

Compared to the castle walls she was small, barely reaching the five feet mark. Her entire frame was delicate and offered few curves, and she dressed them well with a smart-but-casual pinstriped dress-suit. To give her a couple more inches, she wore her raven black hair in a high sock bun and sleek black wedges. Her eyes were dotted black and crinkled whenever she smiled, and her skin a fake brownish-tan suggesting she had some kind of wealth behind her. Her scanned the area quickly and frowned when she found it not quite to her standards. Without hesitating, she fished into her pockets and pulled out a top-of-the line cell phone.

"Don't bother." Came a gruff deep voice. She jumped, which made the speaker chuckle. "Calm yourself, it's only me."

"Huckleberry!" The woman scoffed cramming her phone back into her pockets. She spun on her heels to face him and glared. "Took you long enough to get here."

The man called Huckleberry frowned as he eyed the woman. He was handsome and tall with bulging muscles lining his arms, torso, and legs. And unlike the woman, he decided to dress down. He wore tight fitting skinny jeans, a loose T-shirt, and a black pea coat to protect himself from the harsh environment. His skin was flawlessly dark, and his teeth contrasted it beautifully. The woman eyed him lustfully and shivered. His frown deepened.

"Christina, maybe we should wait inside for the producers. You look cold." He noted offering her his arm. She shook her head no dropping her gaze to the ground.

"I'm fine." She spat. "It's just, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Nine years." He nodded thoughtfully. "You look well."

"You're not too shabby yourself." She fired back. He smirked.

"How's your dad?"

"An egotistically asshole as always." She sneered. "And yours?"

"Still a dimwitted lug of a guy with a twisted sense of humor." He murmured. "How did we survive?"

"I ask myself that every day." Christina said exhaling slowly. A swirl of cool smoke escaped her thin lips waking her up to reality. She wrapped herself in her arms and trembled. Without missing a beat, Huckleberry peeled his coat off his back and draped it around the small woman. She blushed and pulled away. "That offer to go inside is sounding better and better." She grumbled. "Let's go."

"I forgot to ask," Huckleberry started following the woman into the ruins, "what do you go by these days?"

"Oh, right." She paused. "Tina, actually. It drives dad nuts. He was so proud of himself for making such a beautiful baby, he named me after him. Can you imagine? It's like a slap in his face whenever someone calls me Tina instead of Chris." She let out a soft chuckle, Huckleberry smiled and took the lead pulling open the grand double doors for her. They let out a high pitch screech and spit a cloud of dust in their faces. Tina gritted her teeth grinned up at Huckleberry as she entered and was instantly greeted by an overwhelming amount of darkness and an odd musky scent. She coughed. Huckleberry yanked out his phone and switched the flashlight on exposing the inside of the castle. Tina pouted out her bottom lip and dropped back to Huckleberry's side. "So what do they call you these days? Huckleberry is a bit of a mouthful. Do you prefer Huck or Berry?"

"Doesn't matter." He shrugged. "Just please refrain from calling me Chef. It's obnoxious."

"I'll call you Huck." Tina smirked cocooning herself in his jacket. "So now what?"

"Now we sit and wait." Huck breathed. "I doubt we'll get a signal way out here, so the best we can do is sit and try to keep busy."

"Great." Tina snarled. "So, Mr. Hatchet, care to catch me up on the past nine years of your life? Do you have a wife? Any kids? I didn't see a ring-"

"Oh, hold on there! Quick to the deep things as always, are we? No, no wife and no kids as far as I'm aware. What about you, Ms. McLean?"

"No." She smiled happily. Huck looked at her sideways placing his makeshift flashlight between them. "No one especially exciting in my life. I'm a twenty-five-year old college dropout living off daddy's money until my acting career takes off. This hosting job is the one shot I have at getting myself out of my father's image." She stopped herself wondering for the first time how Huck had wound up in the mad mix of things. Reading her thoughts, he laughed.

"I'm here for similar reasons." He admitted carefully. "I guess both of our fathers kind of screwed us over, didn't they?"

"Yeah." Tina laughed. "No kidding."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hello beautiful readers! If any of you are especially gifted in art, I personally challenge you to sketch out a cover photo for this story! That said, I hope you enjoyed the prologue! In case you didn't pick up on it, Huck is Chef's son and Tina is Chris' daughter. Isn't that precious? So, why haven't they seen each other in nine years? And what are they doing alone in a creepy castle? Review! Comment! Don't let the story die!

Also, since this is a "Next Generation" story, the characters you shipped while watching the show will kind of be revealed periodically throughout the story as well as their offspring. Of course, I don't own any of the TD characters, but I did create Tina and Huck and most of (all) the other people who enter into the plot depending whether or not this story survives.

Anyways, I love you all! Thank you for your support!

Peace, Love, & Drama,

-thehugbandit


	2. Chapter One: Light

**Chapter One: Light**

"Hello?"

The voice was meek as it reverberated off the stone walls. Tina jumped up excitedly.

"Yes, hello!" She shouted back grabbing Huck's phone. She set the light to spastically go off to draw in the speaker. "We're over here! Come! Please!" Footsteps clicked to the ground and echoed quickly through the air. Tina held her breath and smoothed out the wrinkles in her perfect raven hair. "Let's hope it's a producer." She muttered under her breath. Huck frowned feeling the distinctive sting of uncertainty pinch the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Where are you?" The voice called. It was close. Tina held the phone above her head and started waving it around.

"Over here!" She shouted narrowing her eyes to the darkness. Try as she might, she failed at finding the figure lost somewhere deep within the black void.

"Tina." Huck finally spoke keeping his voice even and low. "Something feels off."

"Don't be such a child." The girl scorned. "Someone's here, that's a good sign."

Huck pursed his lips and rolled his eyes as Tina continued jumping around. Finally, the figure emerged. A girl in her mid-teen years slowly pulled out of the darkness. Her face was painted in worry and a touch of fear as she inched closer and closer to the two adults. Tina couldn't help but feel disappointed, but greeted the girl with a smile nevertheless.

"Hi." Tina greeted kindly. "And who might you be?"

The girl grinned fidgeting with her long burgundy hair and inhaled slowly. "Reject."

Tina's smile slipped and Huck stifled a laugh. She blinked twice lowering the phone. "Excuse me?" She asked politely. The girl smiled back at her awkwardly.

"My name is Reject." She mumbled under her breath. "Reject Ed Carter. I'm Duncan and Dawn's daughter."

Tina's jaw dropped and Huck couldn't hold back his laugh anymore. Reject's face dropped and Tina took the opportunity to look the girl over.

Reject had a solid three inches on Tina, and unlike the host, had some definite curves despite her young age. Reject's face was sharp with distinct green eyes, much like her father; and she wore her hair long and unruly much like her mother's. That aside, her resemblance to her parents faltered. Her style was edgy and hopeless all at once. She wore worn out skinny jeans rolled up to show off her weathered gray combat boots and a lacy white shirt that showed through her open army green military coat. Her skin was nice and pale, only slightly darker than her mother's, and she had three piercings up her right ear and only one on her left.

"Reject, you got any nicknames?" Huck asked after he finally managed to calm himself down. The girl shook her head no.

"I never really bothered with that." She spoke softly and carefully, splitting her gaze evenly between the man and woman. "After a while, you own up to your name, especially one as horrid as mine. I kind of like it. It reminds me I don't have to be defined by my parent's legacy, that I can change my future at will."

Tina and Huck shared a look. Tina cleared her throat in an attempt to change the subject. "Did you see anyone as you were coming?"

Reject shook her head no. Huck sighed turning to Tina. He grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her out of earshot.

"Have you heard from the producers?" He asked hunching over her. "How do we know this isn't a scam? What are we supposed to do?"

"Wait for everyone to get here." She shrugged pulling away. "Now come on, quit being so paranoid."

Huck's face turned sour, but he didn't protest any further. Instead, he joined Tina as she invited Reject to sit with her on the bench. The conversation the two girls lead was very light and superficial. They kept it focused on music, art, and plans after the show. Try as he might, Huck couldn't engage. His eyes scanned over the darkness. His ears focused on any irregular sounds. These were all red flags.

"Hello!" Reject and Tina stopped chattering. Huck rose to his feet. "Is there anyone out there? Man, its dark! Hello? Hello?"

"Someone else is here!" Tina exclaimed. "Great! We're over here! Come on in! We're in the back!"

"Oh, gnarly!" The voice was quickly accompanied by the sound of wheels rolling swiftly across the floor. Reject acted suddenly. She climbed on top of the bench and pulled her knees into her chest. Tina stood, waving the phone in the darkness, and Huck stood firmly at her side still analyzing the darkness. "Warn me when I'm getting clos-" Before he had time to finish, he collided with the host knocking them both to the ground. The boy burst into a roaring fit of laughter, but Tina wasn't so amused.

"My hair! My outfit! No! No! No!" She whined. "I'm covered in dust!"

"Oh man! I'm real sorry about that, lady!" The boy said offering up a hand. Tina simply glared and reached for the phone which had been tossed off to the side. The boy let out an awkward chuckle as he pulled himself to his feet and rubbed his spare hand across the back of his neck. "I should have known better than to try to skate in the dark. I guess- I guess, well I'm not really sure what I was thinking. Going into a dark room alone is terrifying. Adding a skate board? It chased that fear away!"

"In other words, you did know exactly what you were doing." Tina growled brushing off her fancy dress pants. The boy chuckled.

"I guess you're right."

"What's your name, kid?" Huck asked after a beat. The boy glanced up at the man and smiled.

"I'm River." He stated confidently. "Son of Geoff and Bridgette. Humanitarian, pro surfer and skater, average kid."

"That's quite the introduction." Reject commented dropping her legs back to the ground. River noticed her for the first time and smiled brightly back at her. They took a second to examine each other fully. Reject noted how much he looked like his parents. He had his dad's coloring and goofy grin with messy shoulder length blond hair and big green eyes. But his face strongly resembled his mothers, stealing her droopy eyes and sharp chin and high cheek bones. Like his father, he liked showing off his six pack. Even in the cold, he wore a long unbuttoned flannel shirt, skinny jeans, and skater shoes. Reject wondered how he wasn't freezing.

"At the risk of sounding totally cheesy, I'm going to admit I practiced it a few times in the mirror." He smirked drawing the attention back on himself. "Ma and Pa aren't exactly known for their tact when it comes to grand entrances. Ma is a bit of a klutz, and Pa is, well, Pa. They learned, though. And taught me."

"It seems history truly does have a way of repeating itself." Tina spat bitterly. River frowned.

"Man, I'm real sorry, lady. Truly." He apologized. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms firmly over her chest. Huck stepped forward taking his phone back from out of the angry woman's hands.

"Someone else is here." He whispered. Those four little words hushed the atmosphere completely. No one dared to breathe as the sound of shuffling zipped around the corner.

"Link?" Came a voice dangerously close. Tina exhaled slowly cupping her hand over her heart.

"Yes, Zelda." Came a second voice, deeper and more aggressive than the first. Tina yanked the light away from Huck and prepared to flash it out into the open, but she didn't have the chance. Suddenly two people, a boy and a girl, were staring her down. Tina jumped dropping the phone. The girl bent down and scooped it up, cradling it in her hands.

"Link." She spoke. "I think I've found them."  
"Yes, Zelda. I believe you have." The boy remarked. Tina shivered and shrank back into Huck's chest. He placed a hand firmly on her shoulder and grinned wickedly at the twins.

"Let me guess." He hummed letting his arms wander along the lanky teens. "You're Link and Zelda, Sam and Dakota's mutant twins. Your birth made global news sixteen years ago."  
"Yes, we're aware." They stated in unison.

The twins were a mad mix of both of their parents. Link was tall and blond with dotted black eyes and horn rimmed glasses. He was slender with a notable birthmark that crawled up his arm of glossy green scales. He showed it off proudly, keeping the sleeve of his right jacket rolled up and the left arm rolled down. Zelda, on the other hand, had a birthmark that attacked the left side of her neck. Purple scales splotched just behind her left ear that she wore long and combed back in curls. Like her mother, she was decorated completely in pink. She wore a pink scarf and a light pink flowing dress that stopped just above her knobby knees.

Reject left River's side to introduce herself, but the twins glared at her in return causing her to stumble back into River. He laughed.

"Wow, mutants! That's wicked cool!" He commented. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Link, it appears we have another fan." She mocked. Link smiled.

"Yes, it would seem that way." He agreed. River's smile didn't slip, it didn't even falter. He simply continued grinning at the amazing duo who could care less about his existence.

"I hear someone else approaching." Zelda spoke. Link froze over, listening, then a smug smirk captured his face. He fixed his glasses to a point on his nose and nodded.

"Three…two…one…" He counted, and right on cue a heavy sigh was lifted.

"Hey!" A low voice howled. "Who's in here? I saw a footprints in the mud, so I know someone's there! You better not try to scare me."

"We're in the back!" Tina croaked. "There's six of us."

Footsteps squished around the corner and within seconds the figure finally emerged from the darkness. A boy, tall and muscular, with tan skin and freckles smiled and waved. His hair was styled in a messy comb over and even in the darkness proved to be a deep raven red. His eyes were a soft baby blue that he kept neutral as he glanced over the people huddled around in a sloppy circle.

The boy wore a long nice tan trench coat and fitted coot-cut blue jeans, and his face hinted at the slightest of smiles as he formally bowed fixing his gaze on Reject still clinging to River's side.

"I'm Beau." He introduced. "Courtney and Scott's only son. It's nice to meet you." Without waiting for a response, he dropped to one knee and delicately took Reject's hand in his and stared her lovingly in the eyes. Her cheeks instantly warmed. "And you are quite the vision of beauty, my love. I live to serve you."

"C-come again?" She choked yanking her hand away. He smiled kindly up at her and cleared his throat.

"I am now and forever humbly yours." He stated kindly. "What's not to get?"

"I don't even know you!" She exclaimed. "Do you even know me? I just-I just don't understand. Please, there's no freedom in being this attached to someone. Go along now, be your own servant."

"But what if I want to serve you?" He asked. "That's why I was born! Don't you remember? You rescued me! I'm yours."

"I did no such thing!" She huffed. "Please-"

"Someone else is coming." Link interrupted. "Two, actually. One is closer, the other will come in a bit."

"Are you sure?" Tina asked. Link nodded then shifted his weight over to his sister.

"Care to join me as we explore?"

"Indeed." She grinned, and with that the two disappeared into the darkness.

"I enjoy them." River laughed playing with his skateboard. "Did anyone else notice their super powers?"

"Super. Powers?" Tina mouthed. Huck shrugged.

"Hello!" Called yet another voice. This one was female and kind. "Oh my gosh, ew! It's dark. Like, really super-duper dark."

"No way!" Came a second voice. "I love your outfit! Where did you get those shoes? Oh no! Look at that, covered in mud. Such a shame!"

"Thanks! These shoes are hand-me-downs from my mom. She became a Top Model after the show. Care to, uh, walk in with me? It's a bit too dark for my taste!"

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Your mom was Lindsey? She's my hero! I'd be more than honored to escort you inside! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

"Thanks, that's really flattering. But you can stop fangirling. I'm just a girl and she's just a woman. No need to geek out."

"You just don't understand!" Screamed the second girl. "You're so lucky! Daughter of Tyler and Lindsey! What a power couple! My parents are Brick and Jo. Do you have any idea what that's like? They have no style. It's disgusting."

"Welcome." Tina said as the girls approached. The shorter one jumped, but the taller one simply gave a meek smile.

"Hi." The tall one waved. "I'm sure you're wondering who we are. I'm Daisy, daughter of Tyler and Lindsey."

"And I'm Bobbi!" The second girl said crinkling her nose. "Daughter of Brick and Jo."

The two girls were nearly polar opposites. Daisy was tall and curvy, baring a striking resemblance to her mother's signature body. Her eyes were big, blue, and deep carrying a certain air of knowledge that neither of her parents held, and her hair was long and dirty blond framing the shape of her heart shaped face.

Bobbi, on the other hand, was small and round. Her hair was a greasy honey brown, much like her mothers, and her eyes as dark as her father's. Despite her gawky appearance, her style rivaled that of Daisy's. Both girls wore vintage pleated skirts and leggings with boots, and nice long pea coats.

"So where's everyone else?" Daisy asked after a beat. "And why isn't there any light?"

"We're not sure." Tina frowned. "Huck and I have been waiting for the producers for hours."

"Perhaps we can turn the lights on ourselves?" River offered with a kind smile.

"More people might show up." Tina sighed rubbing her temples. "We can't leave."

"You can't." River grinned. "But we can. Ever since the twins left I felt the spirit of adventure rising inside of me. I'd love to go looking for a switch or some means of light."

"Me too." Reject stated softly.

"I guess I'll go too. I hate waiting." Daisy offered.

"Oh my gosh! Then I want to go too!" Bobbi bounced excitedly. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"I'm going wherever Reject is going!" Beau stated jumping to his feet. Reject shot Daisy a sympathetic look and frowned.

"I guess we'll head out, then." River grinned. "We'll be back once we find some light. You two wait here for more contestants."

"I suppose that's a reasonable idea." Tina hummed fixing her hair back up into a bun. River nodded, motioned the group to follow, and stalked off.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Greetings! I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far. With only five more contestants to be introduce, the story is sure to pick up! And, as promised, Mike and Zoey's son will make a grand appearance as the others wander off to find some light! Ah, I'm so excited I could puke! Please review, let me know what you think! Or if I should even continue!

Peace, Love, & Light,

-thehugbandit


	3. Chapter Two: Dead

**Chapter Two: Dead**

"I don't understand how you could think that this is some kind of scam." Tina murmured mostly to herself. She shoved each of her arms into the holes of Huck's coat and puffed long warm breaths into her hands and rubbed them together.

Huck let out a deep sigh and sat back down on the bench. "You don't find it odd at all that there's no producers here? That we haven't been instructed to do anything? There's no interns or camera men here?"

"Maybe their flight got delayed?" Tina shrugged. Huck smirked.

"You're in denial. That's cute."

"Well how do you explain the pre-paid plane ride for both you and I and all of the contestants? Huh? Why would they be here if this was a scam?"

"I'm not sure." Huck admitted stroking the stubbles of his chin. "None of the pieces are adding up."

"I think you're just being paranoid." Tina commented. "Maybe this is a hidden camera show and this is all part of the act. I'm sure it will all work out."

"Man, it's really dark in here! Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

"See?" Tina whispered harshly. "Another person. The show must go one!"

"I hear whispering!" The voice, a man, hollered. "I'm coming in!"

"Over here!" Tina shouted. "Sorry it's so dark, we're working on finding light!"

"Oh, cool." The voice responded stepping into view. He was a handsome boy, in his late teens with a warm smile and athletic built. His eyes were a deep gray, and his skin a milky white. His jawline was prominent, and his hair a 1990's multi-directional punk do. For clothes he wore a low-cut vintage band tank, skinny jeans, and black converse high tops. To protect himself from the cool winter's wind, he wore a black rivet diamond quilted leather motto jacket and a simple wool gray scarf. He rocked back on his heels and laughed. "Am I the first one here?" He asked. "Because that's totally not like me. The name's Lyric. I'm Gwen and Trent's son."

"What an interesting name." Tina mused. "But you're not the first. The others are looking for a light source. You can stick around if you want, or-"

"Light? Man, I thought this was part of the challenge." Lyric laughed. "Wow. Mom and Dad used to rock me to sleep with stories of their Total Drama times. What are we doing at McLean's castle, anyways? This is a bit unusual, isn't it? And where's the crew?"

Huck shot Tina a sharp look. She dropped her head in response. "I'm not sure." She admitted. "But I'm sure everything will work out."

"Eh, it always does, doesn't it? So you said the others wandered off to find light? Do you mind if I stick around with you for a while? I kind of want to get a feel for the competition, if you know what I mean."

"Knock yourself out." Huck urged motioning to a seat on the bench.

"What a lovely castle!" Someone hummed. "So unique and especially dark. I enjoy that!"

"Wow that was quick!" Lyric chuckled. Huck nodded.

"Come on over! We're back here!" He shouted, beating Tina to the punch. She smiled kindly back at him as a girl danced over to their side.

"Hi there! I'm Nashira!" She giggled into the palms of her hands. "I'm the daughter of Owen and Izzy. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You certainly have Izzy's spunk." Tina breathed, completely exhausted by her energy. "Hopefully you're not as crazy as your mother."

"Why? What do you mean by that?" Nashira's face dropped, and her piercing green eyes saddened. Tina waved her hands defensively, trying her best to back-paddle.

"No! Honey, I'm sorry! There's nothing wrong with that! I just mean your mom was a bit of a loose cannon!"

"Loose cannon?" Her voice was hurt, and Tina was failing at her attempts to make amends. She was about to give up completely when Nashira laughed. "I understand. Mom was a bit of a nut job. I don't see her much anymore, I mostly stay with Dad."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Lyric said, genuine pity coaxing his voice. "Divorce is never fun."

"You get used to it." She grinned. "Anyways, I'm just happy to be here. It's so surreal. My parents talk non-stop about Total Drama."

"Mine too!" Lyric laughed. "It's not at all how I pictured it."

"Me either."

Nashira was a pretty girl. Her skin was the color of porcelain, and her eyes a piercing green. Her smile was full and full of a certain childlike wonder that rivaled her mother's, and her hair was a very pale strawberry blonde that fell down her back in loose curls. Much like her mother, Nash decorated herself in green. She wore zigzag organic green leggings and a deep green cape-coat and high waisted shorts and fur boots.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Lyric while we wait for the other people to arrive?" Tina offered. Nash nodded and took a spot next to the boy. No sooner she placed herself next to him than the door swung open yet again.

"Hola!" Came a very gruff, yet soothing, voice. Tina jumped up excitedly.

"That can only be one person!" She cheered. "It must be Heather and Alejandro's son!"

Huck shrugged, completely indifferent to the intruder. Tina rolled her eyes and waited for the boy to penetrate the darkness and make himself known. And, within seconds, he appeared in front of them in all of his glory. He had exceptionally dark eyes that seemed to hold no emotion at all, and his skin was beautifully dark and flawless. His hair, much like his fathers, he wore in a neat-but-messy flop. And his body was lean and tall, no doubt from hours upon hours of fitness and self-grooming. And he showed off his body with tight fitted plaid button up and modestly fit jeans and cowboy boots.

"Rico!" Tina leaped clapping her hands. He raised his brows. Huck shot her a sharp look. She dropped her head blushing madly at her mistake. "I-I mean, hello there."

"Nice save." Lyric smirked, Nash giggled.

"Hola mi amigos, yes my name is Rico. And whom might you be?" He asked narrowing his dark dotted eyes to Tina. Huck stepped in front of her and glared.

"Her name is off limits." He scoffed. Rico shrugged and backed off noticing Nash for the first time.

"And you?" He asked. Her jaw dropped.

"Oh, my!" She hummed. Lyric sighed.

"I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He grumbled. Rico smiled.

"Is that so bad, amigo?"

"Please don't." He sighed. "I barely know you, dude. I'm not your 'amigo'."

As if hearing the edge in lyric's voice and being frightened by it, the lights suddenly flickered on. Tina let out a sigh of relief. Huck shifted uncomfortably, still weary of the area in general.

"Ah, looks like the lights wanted to recognize my beauty, both internal and external." Nico grinned. Nash giggled.

"Sure." Lyric spat. "That's why."

"Hey! We found light!" River announced racing over on his skateboard. Close behind was Beau and Reject. "We split off into groups and we found a creepy looking basement with an electrical box! One thing lead to another, and here we are!"

"Really? What a relief!" Tina sighed. "Any news from the other group."

"No." Beau frowned. "And thank God! That round girl, Bobbi, was beginning to tap dance on my last nerve."

"That bad?" Tina asked looking to reject. The girl blushed and looked away.

"She just really admired Daisy." She mumbled under her breath.

"Ah, oh well. I can see everything now, and I guess that's what matters."

"Speaking of which, look." Huck said pointing a finger at the door. Everyone turned to witness a boy and a girl walking in at the same time. The boy had a really annoyed look on his face as the girl jabbered on and on about something. The two were opposite in appearance. The girl had light and dark features all at once. Her skin was a milky chocolate, and her hair a soft lavender, and her eyes a nice liquid blue. She was significantly taller than the boy, as well, but that didn't seem to bother the boy at all. Instead, as she spoke, he shrank deeper into his hands.

"Will you please stop talking?" He finally snapped letting the fine frustrated wrinkles on his forehead set in. "I doubt there's anyone on this planet, no, in this universe who talks as much as you. It's probably the least attractive thing about you, and you're pretty unattractive."

"Wow, you really are just like your dad!" The girl smiled. "You even have his same sense of humor."

"Yeah, humor." He grumbled.

"Hi there." Tina greeted kindly. "Who are you."

"Coda!" The girl squealed. "And you're Chris McLean's daughter Christina, and Chef Hatchet's son, Huckleberry! I'm the daughter of Sierra and Cody. Coda. Get it?"

"I think we all got it." The boy sighed fixing his smartly parted copper hair to one side. "I'm Nathaniel, Noah's son. My mom isn't anyone from the show, she was too good for anything as juvenile as that. Woopty woo."

"Well you're exactly like a dark little rain cloud!" Nash laughed. Nathaniel glared.

"Izzy's daughter?" He guessed. Tina nodded. "Super."

"I guess I'm last to arrive." Came a soft voice. Everyone jumped, startled, to stare at the last boy. He was beautiful. A bold cross ran up the right side of his arm stretching from his wrist to his elbow, shown off by the rolled up sleeves of a nice gray wool pea coat. His hair was a nice light brown matching the deep cocoa color of his eyes, and his skin was a cool sun kissed color. "I'm Leon, Zoey and Mike's kid." He said fixing his beanie. "It's nice to meet all of you."

Before anyone had a chance to respond, a high pitched shrill reached the barrier to everyone's ears. The crowd turned to look only to find Daisy galloping back into the room, face dripping in blood. She frantically tried swiping it away as she reached the group.

"D-d-d-dead!" She choked, tears swelling up in her eyes. "She's dead!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello! Things are finally heating up now, aren't they! Who's dead? And how? *bum bum bum!* Review, let me know your thoughts and opinions! Hopefully I've pleased you with the couples and their offspring, if not, I'm sorry! Hopefully you'll continue to read nonetheless.

Peace, Love, Death,

-thehugbandit


	4. Chapter Three: Silence

**Author Notes:**

Hey guys! The lovely **Light of the Dawn** had a brilliant idea. Now, I know it's super confusing keeping track of fifteen characters, so she suggested I have a list at the begging of each chapter of who's kids were who's. Below is a list of who is who (with a small description of their looks and personalities and parents) and a list of who's died. If you already know, feel free to skip and head straight into the chapter! Fair warning, it's about to get dark. Really dark. And the plot is a bit complicated, so if you're into a fluffy light read, this is not your fan fiction. You have been warned!

Peace, Love, & Silence,

-thehugbandit

* * *

**Daisy**

Daisy is the daughter of Tyler and Lindsey. She's often described as very level headed and highly intelligent, though when around unfamiliar people or her parents she dumbs herself down to lower their expectations of her. Like her mother, Daisy has incredible style- even wearing her mother's signature boots. She has dirty blond hair and bright blue-green eyes and moderately tan skin.

**Link & Zelda**

Link and Zelda are the mutant twins of Sam and Dakota. They often speak in unison and are very mechanical when it comes to interacting with others. They are completely dependent on each other and prefer to be alone.

**Reject**

Reject is the lovechild of Duncan and Dawn. It was a one night mistake that her parents won't let her forget. Ever. Despite her horrid name, Reject refuses to let it get her down. Though she's extremely shy, she's surprisingly optimistic. She's tall, curvy, with long burgundy brown hair and piercing green eyes.

**Nashira**

Nashira is the daughter of Owen and Izzy. She's spunky and sometimes has extreme mood swings. Like her mother, her favorite color is green and she wears it often. She has long, curly pale strawberry blond hair, liquid green eyes, and a milky complexion.

**Coda**

Coda is the daughter of Cody and Sierra and has a lot of the same characteristics as her mother. She's a super fan who has a good heart. She's tall with lavender hair and dark skin.

**Bobbi**

Bobbi is Brick and Jo's daughter. She's nothing like her parent's. She's bubbly, kind, and a fashion diva. She's also obsessed with Daisy because of her mother's legacy.

**Tina**

Christina, or "Tina" for short is the 25 year old daughter of Chris. Her dream is to become an actor, and so carries herself accordingly. Like her father, she has jet black hair, tan skin, and dotted black eyes. She has a very delicate figure and is short, which she vainly tries to hide with high heels and a tall bun.

**Huck**

Huckleberry, or "Huck", is the son of Chef Hatchet. She's tall, dark, and handsome; and mostly keeps to himself. When it comes to Tina, he can be very social and very protective. He is noted to be very intuitive and kind.

**Lyric**

Lyric is the son of Gwen and Trent. He's very kind and caring, like his father, but inherited the sassy jean from his mother and is quick to make his opinion known. Lyric is very musically inclined and park of a pop-punk band and dresses accordingly. He has dark hair, gray eyes, and pale skin and wears skinny jeans, converses, band tanks, and leather jackets.

**Beau **

Beau is Courtney and Scott's son. He can be quite unpleasant when he's alone, but for some unexplained reason he has become instantly attached to Reject even to the point of professing his undying love to her within seconds of meeting her. Beau has pale skin, freckles, deep raven red hair, and oily eyes.

**River**

River is Bridget and Geoff's son. He's fun, laid back, and easy going. Like his parents, he's super into sports and always carries a skateboard with him. It's extremely difficult to get on River's bad side and people often think of him as dimwitted though he sees and notices things most people ignore. River has tan skin, long blond hair, and droopy blue eyes.

**Rico**

Rico is the son of Heather and Alejando and basically a carbon copy of his father. He seems quite pleasant and self-absorbed, but is clear with his alternate motives. He has dark, lifeless eyes. Dark skin, and dark hair he lets loose in a messy flop.

**Leon**

Leon is the son of Mike and Zoey and couldn't be more different from them. He is calm, cool, and collected and very indifferent to everyone around him. He has a large bold cross running up his right arm, chocolate eyes, and chocolate hair.

**Nathaniel**

Nathaniel is Noah's son and looks strikingly similar to his father. He's sarcastic and mean, but highly intelligent and skeptical of the events happening around him.

**Girls:**

- Daisy

- Zelda

- Reject

- Nashira

- Coda

- Bobbi- deceased

- Tina

**Boys**

- Lyric

- Link

- Beau

- River

- Rico

- Leon

- Nathaniel

- Huck

* * *

**Chapter Three: Silence**

Hush. So silent not even the wind dared to speak. So uneasy and thick the tension could practically be split in half. So painful it was almost agonizing.

The herd of people in their utter state of shock simply huddled close around the trembling girl, watching her ever so closely as she shakily tried to swat away the blood caking into her golden locks of hair and beautiful tanned skin. Reject was the first to step forward and lay a sympathetic hand on the sweet Daisy's shoulder. She squeezed tight, feeling first hand just how shaken she was.

Huck's horrified eyes flickered quickly around the grand open ballroom, looking for a culprit, but none stepped forward. He couldn't help but feel a certain ping of guilt for not trying harder to convince his counterpart of a scan. He tried to reason with himself that there was no way for him to know that things would escalate so rapidly, and a part of his brain was blissfully in denial. Perhaps this was all just a twisted game? But that felt like a lie, and so he suppressed the thought deep into his subconscious.

"Who?" The crowd turned to face the speaker. Nathaniel stood perfectly still with a tanned finger cupping his chin. It was clear he was lost in thought, in his own little world trying to make sense of the new piece of information thrown at him. After a couple of slippery seconds, his eyes darted up to Daisy. "Who supposedly died?"

"You don't believe me?" She snarled, tears still firm in her murky blue eyes. Reject held her tighter, sensing the rage licking at the blond girl's skin. "I don't even know you!"

"That works both ways." Nathaniel smirked. "How do I know this isn't a challenge or some ploy to throw me off guard? I call shenanigans!"

"Call shenanigans all you want." Daisy snorted wiping a trail of tears away with the back of her hands. "But I know what I saw. Bobbi is dead."

Nathaniel opened his mouth to protest further, but was promptly cut short by a dark object being tossed carelessly into the group of people. Reject pulled Daisy out of the way just in time and the long and chunky object hit the marbled floor right where she would have been. Huck whipped his head backwards hoping to catch a glimpse of the intruder, but all he managed to spy out of the corner of his eye was a fast moving blob. He frowned turning his attention back at whatever was chucked at him.

Nashira screamed. River gagged, choking back spit. Leon tensed up, clutching his hands into tight fists. Tina's eyes rolled into the back of her head and fainted into Huck's arms. Beau protectively and instinctively grabbed Reject who was still clinging onto the trembling Daisy. Coda started crying. Lyric's eyes widened in horror. Rico's face twisted with disgust, and Nathaniel silenced himself. What their eyes drank in was something much too horrifying and graphic for words. Bobbi's bludgeoned severed arm had splattered right in the middle of their group. Nerves and ligaments gushed out of the rough gaping socket as blood, the warm crimson liquid, gushed out of it, staining the sweet marble floor with it's deep color.

"How?" Leon growled, enraged. "I didn't even know the girl and I know she didn't deserve this!"

"She was a bit annoying." Daisy sniffled. "But she meant well and always had a positive thing to say about everyone and everything."

"Amigos," Rico whispered, "is that a note?"

Huck cocked his head off to one side narrowing his gaze into the palm of the gory looking hand. Sure enough, there was a small folded up piece of paper resting in her hand pinched between her palm and thumb. Huck glanced around the group hoping someone would pick it up but quickly realized not a soul was brave enough to touch the dead girl's flesh, so inhaled slowly and crouched to her severed arm. He hesitated before plucking the note from her grip and slowly unraveled the blood stained paper.

"Greetings contestants." He read aloud. "Now that I have your attention, I can officially welcome you back to a revival season of _Total Drama._ I've gathered you all here for various reasons and rest assured, I'm watching you all very closely. The name of the game is-" Huck paused, a lump formed in the back of his throat causing him to choke. He couldn't find the strength to speak the last word, so Nathaniel ripped away.

"Survival." He finished with a frown. "The name of the game is survival."

Huck nodded taking the note back as he slowly rose to his feet. "You each have a specific role to play. Christina and Huckleberry, you will learn to love the roles your fathers played. You will act as hosts for me as I watch you from hidden cameras I've strategically placed around the castle. The rest of you will live in your parent's legacy's causing drama and playing the game the world has grown to adore. Those of you who bore me will promptly be executed. Please do not try to reach the police, to ensure you do not ruin the fun I have put up a barrier and have shut down the phone signals. Anyone who tries to be a hero will die."

Huck flipped the note, but there was no more. He gulped.

"Well?" Nathaniel grumbled. "That's it? It's kind of vague, don't you think? What are the rules? What are the challenges? How do we survive? You know, if this is all real."

"Yeah." Daisy sniffled. "How do we win?"

Huck shook his head asking himself the same string of questions. He looked down at Tina passed out on the floor and exhaled slowly.

"I don't know." He admitted, and at his words, the entire ballroom was enveloped in silence.

"We should go get help!" River said scooping up his skate board. "We can't just sit here!"

"No." Leon's voice fell flat. He rolled up the sleeves of his jacket showing off his tattoo. "We have to stay here. Play by his rules until someone notices us missing. It's the only way to survive. The note said it."

"No, mi amigo. I agree with the skater boy. We have to try to escape." Rico reasoned. "I'm much too pretty to die."

"I don't feel like that's wise." Nashira said playing with a ringlet of strawberry blond hair. "I've seen enough horror movies to know running is a surefire way to die. And crazy runs in my family. Never cross a crazy person."

Leon looked at the girl cocking his head curiously off to one side. Nashira's cheeks warmed with embarrassment causing her to drop her gaze to the ground.

"This can't be real." Reject murmured still rubbing Daisy's back. "It just can't. Things like this only happens in movies. It can't be happening."

"It's no trick." Huck sighed examining the arm. His nose twitched at the stench of blood and flesh. "This is real."

"And how can you tell?" Nathaniel asked being the skeptic of the group. Huck shook his head.

"I graduated with a Master's degree in Medicine and a minors in Anatomy. I know a real from a fake. And this is about as real as they come."

"See?" Daisy snapped. "I told you!"

Nathaniel shot her a nasty look. She rolled her eyes.

"Incoming!" Beau screamed. And just like that, the other arm came flying into the middle of crew. Huck's face deepened. Wrinkles burdened his entire frame as he shakily reached for the disfigured arm and plucked the second note from her hand.

"Rules." He read aloud. "Number one, don't call for help. Number two, don't try to escape. Number three, stay alive. Number four, don't disobey me."

"Seems a bit simple." River said rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. Huck nodded.

"There's more."

"More?" Daisy gasped. Again, he nodded.

"Apparently we're being broken off into teams." He snarled through gritted teeth. "Tina and I will each be leading two different groups."

"Will there be challenges?" Nashira asked thoughtfully. Huck shook his head no.

"Apparently not."

"Let me see that." Nathaniel said snatching the bloody sheet out of Huck's hand. He flipped it around and frowned. "Christina and Huckleberry will be leading two groups." He mumbled following along the beautiful calligraphy. "In Christina's group there will be Reject, Beau, Lyric, River, Rico and Daisy. Huckleberry's team will include Nathaniel, Nashira, Coda, Link, Zelda, and Leon. There will be no challenges, you will simply survive."

"I don't like this." Reject said wrapping herself in her arms. "I don't like this at all!"

"We shouldn't split up." Lyric reasoned. "We should all be on guard at all times."

"But the note says we need to split up!" Nashira cried. "We must obey the rules!"

"No, do you hear yourselves?" Nathaniel snorted. "You sound crazy! I don't know about you, but I'm getting out of here."

"What?" Daisy gasped. "You're even crazier than I thought! You can't escape!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

There was a certain air of confidence that radiated off the arrogant boy as he took a staggering step towards the door. River watched especially closely and hugged his board close to his chest, wondering how this act of rebellion would play out. Daisy was much too frightened to pay him any attention. Instead, she cowered into Reject's chest hiding her face in her new friend's bosom. No one uttered a word against him as he slowly strode towards the double edge doors. Perhaps fear had cornered their hearts, or perhaps they were curious, testing the rules without reacting themselves.

It seemed like forever before he finally breached the exit. Once outside, dark clouds tempted to swallow him whole. He stepped into the haze with the same amount of confidence he had in the walk over and continued his path for another couple of meters before turning back to the group.

"See?" He smirked smugly. "Nothing. This game is a joke. I'm leaving. Anyone else care to join me?" There was still a pressing amount of silence gripping on the people sitting safely in the ballroom. Nathaniel arched his brows. "Really? " He asked. "No one?"

"Si! I shall join you, amigo." Rico said raising a hand. "I'm beginning to question this game as well. If it is real, I don't want to die and you're the only one who seems to know how to survive. But if it is fake, then I don't want to undergo any amount of psychological trauma the game might have in store. I mean, look at this beautiful bonita over hear. A woman should not let her face stain with tears." He said gesturing to Daisy. "This game is simply not for me."

"Good." Nathaniel grinned. "I'm glad to see someone here at least has a brain."

Rico's grin turned smug as he started up after Nathaniel. He paused at the entrance and turned back to the room and sighed.

"My only regret is that I will not be sharing my handsome with all of you for much longer." He announced with a formal bow. He then turned swiftly on his heels and started to march off, passing Nathaniel on his way, when suddenly his swagger was cut short by a an arrow zipping. The weapon pierced through his skin ripping away part of his flesh as it penetrated his body. Rico's dead eyes widened, shocked, and Nathaniel froze.

"It's happening again!" Daisy half sobbed half screamed. Nathaniel blinked twice as Rico turned, a trail of blood running from his mouth down his neck and into his shirt. He reached an arm out to the once confident boy and limped forward, coughing up the crimson liquids as he did so. Nathaniel simply stared, too stunned to do anything else as the dying boy approached him.

"Run!" Reject cried. "Nathaniel, what are you waiting for?" She screamed. "Run!" As if hearing her voice for the first time, he suddenly felt the urge to obey. He sprinted forward, darting away from the castle. Reject's screaming turned frantic. "No!" She shrieked. "Wrong way! Wrong way!"

But it was too late. Another arrow went soaring through the air and caught Nathaniel in the back of the neck. The boy didn't stand a chance. It all happened desperately fast. Once running and a half a second later he was face down in the mud eyes forever wide and dead.

Reject's screaming didn't cease, and it was enough to finally wake the sleeping Tina. She blinked twice, stretching a hand upward, reaching for her bulky friend.

"What? Why is it so load?" She croaked touching her free hand to her head. She took a second to examine the room and saw that everyone's gaze was fixed ahead at the door. She shifted her body, propping herself up on her arm and narrowed her eyes. Rico was still alive and frantically trying to reach the inside of the castle again- arrow still attached to his back. Tina sealed her eyes shut not wanting to believe what she was seeing. This wasn't what she signed up for. She didn't ask for this, none of this. The gig was supposed to be simple, so why wasn't it?

"Someone's out there!" River shouted. "Look out!"

Rico's failing responses couldn't comprehend what the blond surfer was screaming. He just continued limping, arms stretched wide, as a figure lunged forward with a knife, clinging to dying boy.

"Someone help him!" Reject cried. "Please! Someone save him!"

Leon frowned, looking over the herd of people watching in terror. He noticed how Huck had become aware of Tina's presence and was absorbed in comforting her and how everyone else was too scared to do anything. Something switched on inside of him, and suddenly he couldn't watch. Not anymore. Acting on pure instinct, he ripped the board away from River and got a running start. He threw the board to the ground and jumped on. The momentum sent him flying towards the Latin beauty and the attacker attached to his back.

It went blank. It was just a blur. One minute, he was standing by a group of strangers, the next he was ripping a dying boy back inside a condemned castle. Somehow, he managed to get them both inside and shut the door, but not before the attacker got in a few nice jabs. Rico took the brunt of the blows, receiving four stab wounds in the back and three on his right side. In his attempt of heroism, Leon got nicked on his tattoo but other than that managed to get away unharmed.

Both boys collapsed to the ground. Rico passed out from blood loss. Leon stared up at the ceiling panting heavily.

Nashira slowly glided forward, closing the gap between them. Leon rolled over on his side to look at her. Her face was hard, indifferent, and suddenly serious. A drastic change from early. She crouched down to Leon's side, wiping his cocoa hair away from his dark eyes. Her porcelain fingers brushed his dark skin. She shook her head no.

"In rescuing him, you sealed your fate." She breathed. "It's a rule. Don't be a hero or you die."


End file.
